


I'd Rather Hide In The Library

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hiding, Hopeful Ending, Libraries, Love, Studying, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime is studying for his upcoming finals, when he is interrupted by Brienne. Both of them need a hiding spot, so they share one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Hide In The Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almostabeauty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostabeauty/gifts).



> Okay, this is a complete piece of fluff, written for AlmostABeauty, as it's her birthday today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETIE! I hope everyone enjoys it, in spite of the fluffy shortness. LOL!

I’d Rather Hide In The Library.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime hid in one of the Library’s study carousels. He was avoiding his sister’s machinations and trying to study. He knew his sister wouldn’t come down into the lower level of the library, where the study carousels were housed. She’d never been down here the whole time they’d attended this college. Cersei thought it was nerdy and weird to be found in the studying part of the library. Also, all the reference books were there too. It made Jaime’s life easier as he studied for finals. He hated studying. But he was determined to get a scholarship to Harvard Medical School. His father had told him flatly that he would not pay for Jaime to get an education as a doctor. He wanted Jaime to go to Cal Tech, study Politics and Law and Business, and one day lead the Lannister Corporation. Jaime wanted something different. He also knew that to go and study in America, was going to be highly expensive. So Jaime was determined to get a full scholarship. He had one in the bag. All he needed now were his final exam grades to cement the deal. But Jaime had never been all that great at exams. Coursework was easier. It gave him time to think about what he was going to write, then to write and recheck. Having dyslexia, meant that it could take ages for him to do a paper. On an exam, he was afraid he’d write the words backwards, or upside down, and ruin everything. That was when he heard the door to his small carousel open. Carousel number 5 was never usually busy, and Jaime was wondering who could be coming in. When he saw the familiar blonde head that towered over him, he grinned.

“Brienne!” Jaime stated. Brienne smiled, her books clutched to her chest, a cup of Starbucks coffee in each hand, and her backpack hanging loosely from her elbow.

“I figured you’d be in here. Still studying?” Brienne asked.

“Hiding from my insane twin sister. And also studying for finals too. What brings you here?” Jaime asked. He grinned when he saw Brienne start to blush.

“I was hiding from your crazy twin too. Also, you’re not the only one who has to study for finals. All the other carousels are packed. Also, I thought you could use some coffee.” Brienne replied. Jaime grinned, and patted the chair beside him. The carousels were not spacious, but they were big enough for Jaime and Brienne to sit comfortably, side by side, and study. There were other things that could be done in the carousels, but that was not for the middle of the afternoon, when the college library was packed.

“Why don’t you sit?” Jaime asked her, reaching out his hands to take the two coffee cups from her. Brienne rolled her eyes, as she let Jaime take the hot liquid from her hands and placed her books down on the desk space in front of the empty seat, before settling onto the chair herself.

“So how long have you been in here studying? Seven hours now I’d wager.” Brienne said. Her crooked teeth made the smile she levelled at him all the more endearing.

“I’m shit scared I’m going to fuck up.” Jaime answered honestly. He could only be honest with her. Brienne shook her head, an amused look on her face.

“Jaime, you’ve got to be more confident. Besides, you’ll be using a computer in the exams. You just have to believe in yourself. You know what you’re doing and we both know you’re more than capable. Don’t scare yourself into flight mode. You know, the people who panic in exams are the ones who mess up.” Brienne told Jaime. Jaime placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to lean against him.

“I know you’re right.” He said, as she leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up at his face. Usually, he’d have to look up at her, so it was weird when Brienne rested her head on his shoulder, and looked up at him instead.

“So...... when are you telling your father that we’re getting married?” Brienne asked. Her eyes were sparkling. They’d known each other for so long that they knew each nuance of the other’s personality and body language. When they’d started dating in high school, Cersei and his father had not been best pleased. He asked her to marry him on her birthday, this year. She’d said yes. But Jaime and Brienne both dreaded when Tywin Lannister would learn that his son was intending to marry her.

“I’d say we wait until we’re in America, and then tell him. That way, we’re too far away from his wrath for it to bother us.” Jaime replied. Brienne laughed and turned slightly, so she was facing him.

“It’s up to you. I’d rather tell my father before we go. After all, I actually love my father and get on with him.” Brienne replied.

“Well, my family are insane. I’ve only told Tyrion. You let me know when you want to tell your dad and if you want me to be there or not.” Jaime replied. Brienne just grinned and pressed her lips to his. When she pulled away, Jaime wanted to follow, but he didn’t. He got the feeling that Brienne wanted to say something to him. Brienne grinned at him.

“You’re becoming more patient. Just think, when we’re both doctors, we’ll be able to spend time together, cleaning up blood and mess and saving human lives, and.....” Brienne trailed off. Jaime grinned, hugging Brienne tightly to him.

“Yeah. We’re going to go to Harvard together, to become doctors.” Jaime said happily. Brienne grinned.

“Don’t let that ego of yours get too big. You have to pass the finals to get your full scholarship. If you can’t fit your head through the doorway, that might be a problem.” Brienne told Jaime, a hint of amusement in the tone of her voice. Jaime pulled Brienne to him and kissed her then.

“I know. I promise that my ego is in check. I’m sure you don’t need to study, but how about we both study together?” Jaime asked. Brienne seemed to pretend to be pondering the idea for a moment before she grinned.

“I’d rather hide in the library with you anyway. It’s the best place to hide when you’re being stalked by Cersei and her crazy political, business ambitions.” Brienne replied. Jaime just grinned as they both started going through their notebooks and sipping coffee. Both of them glad for the vacant carousel and the time alone it gave them together. So Jaime and Brienne got back to studying, and looking forward to their future together, as medical students in America. It would be the adventure of a lifetime and they were ready for it. They were ready to live their dreams, even if it meant more days spent hiding in the library to study. After all, who knows what a couple can get up to in a library carousel, better than Jaime and Brienne? As long as they had each other, they could face the world. In the end, that is all that could ever matter.

**Author's Note:**

> So you made it to the end of this. Well..... it was kind of short. LOL! Again, this is a birthday fic for AlmostABeauty. So wish her a happy birthday. (nods) Thanks for reading this fluff, and I hope that it was enjoyable for you.


End file.
